


Halloween Was Yesterday

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas in November, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Mycroft doesn't hate Christmas, but that doesn't mean he likes it enough to start in November!





	Halloween Was Yesterday

Greg and Mycroft are sat of a lovely evening in their home, relaxing over a cheeky drink. Greg is talking about his love for the holidays and all things Christmas. Mycroft has told him his dislike for the entire event but it never stops Mycroft from enjoying the energy that his Gregory brings to a room when he’s excited and lit up over Santa and his reindeer (pun intended). 

 

He isn’t particularly listening to Greg’s current ramblings about trees and lights; he is listening enough that he could play it back and partake in the conversation should it be required of him, but not enough that he can catch Greg’s mumbled exclamation before he stands, claps his hands together, and rushes out of the room.

 

Mycroft gives him a few minutes in case he is just gone for a drink or similar and Mycroft looks like a lost puppy following his other half around the house.

 

He starts to think that maybe he should go searching for the other man when he hears a loud “Woop!” and a muted crash. 

 

When Mycroft climbs the stairs to follow the noises, he finds that the ladder to the attic has been lowered and Gregory is frantically climbing up and down them as he collects boxes from inside.

 

Mycroft stands to the side with his hands on his hips in confusion. “Gregory, what on Earth are you doing?” He asks slowly.

 

“What does it look like? I’m bringing down the Christmas decs.” Greg says, stopping at the foot of the ladder to beam a full smile and spread his arms out as if pointing to said ‘decs’.

 

Mycroft laughs. “You’re not serious.” This is very amusing. Greg is such a joker.

 

Greg continues back up the ladder for another box. This time he shuffles backwards on the steps, pulling down a longer box. A boxed Christmas tree comes into view and Mycroft can’t believe his eyes.

 

“You cannot be serious, Gregory. Put that thing away at once!”

 

“Please?” Greg pouts.

 

“Certainly not!”

 

Greg searches through one of the many boxes at his feet and when he finds what he’s looking for he jumps at Mycroft and shoves it on his head. “But it’s Christmas, My!”

 

It’s Mycroft’s turn to pout as he pulls the Santa hat from his head and waves it aloft. “It’s November!” But he knows he’s already lost the argument when Greg scurries past him with a box that jingles just like his gleeful laughter.


End file.
